¡Sempai Hablame!
by KonanYuriXD
Summary: ¿porque deidara no le habla a tobi? tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en la misión arreglado, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

¡Sempai hábleme!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

AMO EL TOBI/MADADEI eso es mi vida estoy obsesionada y lo sé y me importa poco ¡ahora! Ayúdenme a seguir con esta pareja que fue la que me impulso en el YAOI

-¡Sempai!, ¡sempai!

- ….

-¡sempai! Sniff –lloriqueó el buen chico-

- ya te dije que no me hables, uhn

- pero, sempai no fue mi intención lastimarlo

- no me hables, uhn

- Vamos deidara -siendo madara-no fue tan malo

- ….

- enserio ya no me vas ¿hablar?

- no, uhn

- lo hice lo más suave posible

- ¿Cómo? ¿¡A Eso Le Llamas Suave!? , aléjate de mi, uhn

Deidara y Madara ya habían regresado de la misión para atrapar el sanbi y deidara estaba como decirlo CABREADO (perdonen la palabra) con madara por asuntos ya saben personales que paso en el bosque

-Ahora ni me puedo sentar, estúpido madara, uhn

En eso paso por allí Hidan y se tropezó con deidara

-%!$#"% ¡¡Fijate por donde pasas!!, UHN

- OE! Si estas así por tu novio "TOBI" no tienes porque desquitarte conmigo "JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA" -grito el jashinista-

- imbécil, uhn –dijo para sí-

Deidara lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando con la mirada en el limbo, al ver su cuarto abrió la puerta y cerró con un portazo lo más duro que pudo

En otro lugar

_Esta vez creo que si esta bravo conmigo de verdad ojala que… no pase de dos días_

En la sala hidan y sasori que eran los más apegados a deidara por no decir amigos conversaban de lo que le pasaba a deidara, además de que eran los únicos que sabían que deidara era pareja de "tobi"

Sasori –empezó Hidan- te juro por jashin sama que esto tiene que ver con tobi

-es lo más probable

-¿y? deidara con mal genio es algo que nadie quiere ver

-lo se... pero no me quiero meter en discusiones de pareja –dijo el bermejo-

-yo menos pero deidara se ve mal

-¿entonces? Que dices que hagamos

No pudieron terminar la conversación porque oyeron a "tobi" entrar a la sala entonces…

-¡¡Tobi!! Ven acércate –llamó Hidan-

-_y ahora que quieren este par, ahora que no estoy de humor voy a tener que actuar como tobi porque no escogí otra personalidad_- si, Hidan-san ¿Qué quiere de tobi?

-Yo ya me voy –dijo el akasuna-

- Tobi no sabe de qué están hablando

- No te hagas el tonto, se ve que deidara tiene algo

-¡¡emm!! Pues… no se - se levanto y se fue corriendo-

-Pero que idiota, mejor no me meto, esperemos que a la rubia se le pase cualquier cosa que le aya pasado

-Mientras tanto vamos al cuarto – se escuchó una voz ronca que estaba detrás de él-

-¡¡Ha!! –gritó Hidan dando un salto de donde estaba sentado- ah ¡Joder, Kakuzu! Casi me matas de un susto

- como si pudiera ahora muévete, vamos al cuarto –ordenó con voz seductora-

-hidan tragó saliva, para luego ir al cuarto de su pareja-

¿Deidara le hablara a Madara?

¿Se reconciliaran?

Si quieren saberlo lean mi fic jajaja AMO EL MADADEI PORFIS ESCRIBAN MAS Y COOPEREN CON ESTA NOBLE CAUSA


	2. Chapter 2

-Deidara sempai, abra la puerta

-NO, UHN

-pero también es el cuarto de tobi

- hm… bien, uhn pero no me hables

Al abrir la puerta madara entra con una caja de chocolates al cuarto

- y ¿eso?, uhn

- deidara sempai usted me dijo que no me iba a hablar

_El muy baka trajo esos chocolates para que le hable pero no lo hare, uhn. Aunque están ricos y deliciosos ¡¡aaaa!! Sabe lo mucho que me gustan los bombones, uhn_

-¡mmm! Que ricos ¡¡sempai!! Ya sé porque le gustan tanto

- _bastardo, uhn_

- ¿sempai?

_- si cree que le voy a hablar no lo haré, uhn. ¡Pero mira como se los come!, sí que es un bastardo uhn_

-sempai si me habla y me disculpa le doy uno

- Ni lo pienses, no te hablare, uhn _aunque hace rato que no como bombones ¿qué hago?_

Madara empieza lamer un bombom

- ¡mm! Que ricos están deidara aunque yo no quiero un bombon-mirando pícaramente a deidara-

- O///O _Creo que estoy más rojo que un tomate ESTUPIDO MADARA, UHN _–maldecía deidara-

- jejeje Deidara enserio no me vas hablar

- mm… pues ya que, uhn ¡Dame uno! –ordenó el rubio-

- ¿Ves? Sabía que me ibas hablar

- sí, si ya Déjame

- y con respecto a esta noche… dei-chan vas a estar gimiendo como loco

- O///O PERVERTIDO, uhn -tapándose la cara con ambas manos-

-¡jajaja! Me encanta cuando te sonrojas

- imbécil, uhn

- te amo

- yo no, uhn

- en la noche vas a gritar mi nombre deidara sempai -mirada lujuriosa-

- O///O ¡nooooo! uhn

- sí que lo harás, sempai

- U///U no lo haré

- Horas más tarde…. En el cuarto de deidara y de "tobi"

¡AAA! Ma…dara dame…m…as

Sem…pai

¡Madara!

¡¡Mmm!!... AA…AA

Al cabo de un rato…

- ¿ves? Te dije que lo harías

-te odio

- también te amo U.U


End file.
